Don't Stop Your Love
by Syriel-Stevenson-Taylor
Summary: hey hey! voila donc une autre de mes fics. c'est un WINCEST donc si t'as un quelconque probleme avec ça, NE LIS PAS CETTE FIC. pour les autres FONCEZ et laissez des reviews pour que je sache si je dois la finir ou pas XD allez bonne lecture! youpi!
1. Chapter 1

DON'T STOP YOUR LOVE CHAPITRE 1

Premier Round

Miami Floride

Hotel Ocean Spray, 4130 Collins Avenue Miami Beach

10:50pm

Dean était assis au bord de la fenêtre ouverte en train de fumer. Il en était à son deuxième paquet de la journée et il était à peine 22h passée. Ils avaient réglé l'affaire du loup-garou en moins de temps qu'il ne faut pour le dire et à présent il commençait à s'ennuyer ferme !

Sam était collé devant son pc portable et il avait l'air de très mauvaise humeur. Il cherchait une nouvelle affaire pour pouvoir quitter la ville au plus vite sans doute. La nuit était déjà tombé depuis un bon moment sur la ville et Dean avait vraiment envie d'en profiter un peu pour se détendre avant de repartir sur les routes. Mais son cadet ne l'entendait pas de la même oreille.

Plus tôt dans la matinée de la même journée, une violente dispute avait éclaté entre eux. Dean avait proposé qu'ils aillent faire un petit tour en ville histoire de sortir mais pour Sam c'était hors de question, bien sur ! Mais Dean avait essayer de le convaincre ce qui avait exaspéré son cadet au plus haut point. Si bien que Dean avait vraiment fini par s'énerver.

- Putain Sammy ! C'est quand même pas la lune que je t'ai demandé, merde ! Juste une petite soirée en tête à tête, rien que toi et moi !

- Tu m'emmerdes, Dean ! Je suis crevé et j'ai vraiment pas la tête à ça en ce moment ! Alors si t'as envie de jouer au con avec moi, ça va pas le faire crois moi !

- Sammy ? Sérieusement ? Même pas pour une heure ou deux maxi ?

- NON ! Combien de fois il faut que je te le répète ? Bordel, qu'est ce que tu peux être con quand tu t'y mets ! C'est pas la peine d'insister lourdement comme ça, parce que t'es vraiment en train de me prendre la tête à un point dont t'as même pas idée !

Sans même prendre la peine de répondre juste après, Dean était entré dans la salle de bain et puis avait violemment claqué la porte, sous le regard furieux de son petit frère. Moins de 20mins après, il était revenu dans la chambre et avait commencé à s'habiller. Il venait d'enfiler son jeans et était en train de fermer les boutons quand il sentit les bras de Sam entourer sa taille puis ses lèvres soyeuses se poser délicatement sur son cou, la minute suivante, sa langue se mit à caresser le lobe de son oreille.

Contre toute attente, Dean se dégagea brusquement de cette étreinte. Car si Sam pensait qu'avec quelques baisers et caresses il allait réussir à le calmer, là il se trompait lourdement !

- Retournes sur ton putain de pc et me touches pas, ok ?

- Je peux savoir ce qui te prend ? Demanda Sam vexé.

- Ha, ha ! Parce que tu crois vraiment que c'est comme ça que tu vas régler le problème ? Je t'ai proposé un truc tout simple et tu m'as carrément envoyé chier direct, sans même prendre la peine de réfléchir, ne serait-ce que trois secondes ! Alors maintenant si tu tiens tellement à repartir sur les routes, t'as plus qu'à retourner sur ton bordel de pc de merde et trouver une affaire !

- Vas te faire foutre Dean ! J'en ai plus que marre de tes putains de sautes d'humeur ! Si t'as vraiment envie d'aller t'amuser, ben vas y te gênes pas parce que je m'en tape !

- Ok ! C'est noté ! Avait ricané son aîné, en finissant de s'habiller.

Et ils avaient fini par ne plus s'adresser la parole jusqu'au déjeuné. Le problème c'est que quelques heures plus tard, ça avait encore dégénéré. Et pour cause, Sam commençait à saturer de voir son aîné fumer comme une cheminée et à boire comme un trou et il lui fit clairement comprendre : il se leva d'un coup, sans cherche à comprendre et lui enleva brusquement de la main la cigarette qu'il venait à peine d'allumer pour la jeter par la fenêtre. Le paquet de cigarettes avait suivi le même chemin. Et moins d'une seconde plus tard, Sam lui avait aussi confisqué la bouteille de whisky ! Ce qui, bien entendu, avait fait entrer Dean dans un colère noire ! Le tout combiné n'allait pas passé, c'était la goûte qui allait faire déborder le vase !

- Non mais c'est quoi ton problème ? Explosa l'aîné des Winchester en se levant pour regarder par la fenêtre où avait atterri le paquet de cigarettes.

- Mon problème ? Tu oses me le demander ? Putain ! Ça fait presque une heure que t'es en train de fumer cigarette sur cigarette ! Et je te signale, au cas où tu l'auras zappé que moi JE FUME PAS ! C'est en train de me donner un putain de mal de crane incroyable !

- Ben moi, ça me calme les nerfs figures toi ! Alors fais pas chier ! Et si t'es pas content, ben c'est pareil !

- Ouais ben si t'as les nerfs à vifs, t'as qu'à aller prendre une douche froide, ça devrait te calmer mieux que cette merde !

- Non j'ai une meilleure idée ! Je devrais plutôt aller traîner dans un bar sur Washington Avenue et ramasser une nana ou un mec voir même les deux et aller m'envoyer en l'air avec ! Répliqua Dean par pure provocation.

A ces mots, Sam sentit son calme se volatiliser :

- Putain, j'y crois, sérieux ! Mais s'il n'y a que ça pour te faire plaisir, ben vas y ! Qu'est ce que t'attends ? Tu veux ma bénédiction peut être ? S'écria Sam hors de lui.

- Bordel de merde ! Toi, je sais pas ce que t'as depuis ce matin mais tu commences sérieusement à me les casser mais vraiment grave !

- Ben si je te fais chier tant que ça, qu'est ce que tu fous encore ici ? Vas y casses toi ! Hurla Sam.

- Ha ouais ? C'est comme ça que tu le prends ? Sérieusement, Sam ?

- ALLEZ TIRES-TOI, DEAN ! QU'EST-CE QUE T'ATTENDS ? Cria Sam en le repoussant violemment vers le mur près de la porte de la chambre.

A ce moment là, il était 23h pile. Et quelques minutes plus tard, Dean avait franchi le seuil de la chambre puis avait brusquement claqué la porte derrière lui. Quelques minutes plus tard, l'aîné des Winchester se retrouva sur Collins Avenue et s'éloigna rapidement de l'hôtel en direction du « Live Nightclub » qui se situé à 500 mètres de là…


	2. Chapter 2

DON'T STOP YOUR LOVE CHAPITRE 2

Deuxième round :

12:16am

De son coté, Dean s'était arrêté dans un bar et y avait passé prés d'une heure à ruminer devant son unique verre de whisky.

Sam l'avait vraiment déçu sur ce coup-là ! Il avait bien essayé de le convaincre mais son cadet n'avait rien voulu entendre. Quelques temps après, il avait décidé d'aller marcher un peu histoire de se calmer et il était finalement arrivé devant l'entrée d'un Nightclub et il allait continuer son chemin quand un grand type très musclé adossé juste à coté de l'entrée de la boite nuit l'interpella brusquement :

- Hey toi, viens voir par ici !

Le jeune chasseur n'y prêta pas attention et continua son chemin quand il entendit clairement des pas derrière lui puis une voix de baryton lui dire :

- Wow ! T'es bouché ou quoi ? C'est à TOI que je parles là ! M'obliges pas à te courir après merde !

Dean se tourna et vit un type d'environ 1m90 en costard noir charmant et très élégant.

- Ah putain, je savais bien que j'avais raison ! T'es vraiment super mignon donc tu feras l'affaire !

- Euh… Attends. C'est à moi que tu parles ? Demanda Dean, l'air complètement perdu.

- Ouais ! Allez viens avec moi ! Répliqua le type en le saisissant par le bras.

- Wow, wow, wow ! J'irai nulle part avec toi! Non mais t'es taré ou quoi toi ? Vas y lâches moi !

- Ecoutes mec, j'ai pas que ça à foutre donc je vais t'expliquer en gros ! Dit-il brusquement en sortant un badge de la poche de sa veste.

- Tu vois ce badge là ? Je dois en distribuer ce soir à un certain type de mecs. Le problème, c'est que tous ceux qui débarquent pour entrer, ben y font pas l'affaire ! Y en a absolument aucun qui vaille vraiment la peine que je lui donne un de ces PASS EXCLUSIF ! Mais TOI, putain, dés que je t'ai vu passer, il fallait absolument que je t'embarque !

- Attends, tu te fous de moi là ?

- Nan, pas du tout ! Je suis prêt à te donner un de ces PASS EXCUSIF si ça t'intéresse, ok ? En plus, je dois de te dire qu'avec ce PASS, t'as absolument rien à payer ! Tu rentres dans la boite et t'as accès à tout sans débourser un seul cent ! Tu peux aller où tu veux ! Et t'as même droit à l'after ! Alors ça te dit ou pas ?

- Je sais pas, je suis pas sorti pour ça au départ ! En plus, je suis pas d'ici, moi !

- Raison de plus ! Allez mec ! Je te garanti que tu le regretteras pas, sérieux ! Et je suis certain que tu vas bien t'éclater ! En plus vu comme t'es super canon, tu finiras pas ta soirée tout seul, ça c'est évident !

- Putain t'es vraiment collant toi !

- Ouais mais c'est pour la bonne cause ! Je t'ai vu traîner les pieds toute à l'heure, et je pense que t'as vraiment besoin de te changer les idées ! Donc si je peux faire d'une pierre deux coups, ben je vais pas hésiter !

- Bon, ok !

- Génial ! Répliqua le grand type en costard.

Puis il lui glissa le badge autour du cou et lui conseilla :

- Tu le montres à l'entrée et une fois dans le Club, tu le glisses à l'intérieur de ton T-shirt et tu vas t'amuser ! Et t'inquiètes, les barmans auront juste à voir le tampon sur ta main et ils te serviront tout ce que tu veux !

- Ok, si tu le dis ! Répliqua Dean en pouffant de rire.

S'il s'attendait à ça ! C'était vraiment tordant de rire, se faire embarquer comme ça tout ça parce qu'il était mignon ! Quelle ironie ! Quelques instants plus tard, il suivit le type vers l'entrée du Live Nightclub.

Arrivés devant un des videurs, le type dit simplement à son collègue :

- C'est un EX.

- Ok. Ça marche !

Là, il attrapa Dean par le bras et l'entraîna vers l'entrée, puis il saisit un tampon encreur et lui imprima l'empreinte bleu du nightclub sur le dos de la main : Live Nightclub EX. Ensuite il ouvrit la double porte et le poussa à l'intérieur en lui disant :

- Allez ! Vas t'amuser un peu !

Le jeune chasseur fut accueilli par le rythme entraînant de la musique funky et les fabuleux jeux de lumières. L'intérieur du club était splendide, et il se dit finalement que ce type avait peut être raison et l'ambiance extraordinaire qui régnait là dedans était une bonne occasion de s'amuser et de se changer les idées ! Et après tout, même si son frère avait refusé de manière catégorique de sortir, ça ne voulait pas forcément dire que lui de son coté, n'avait pas le droit de s'éclater un peu. Quelques secondes plus tard, Dean se dirigea d'un pas léger vers la piste de danse.

A 500 mètres de là, enfermé dans leur chambre d'hôtel de l'Ocean Spray, Sam fulminait de rage, mais il espérait sincèrement que sitôt que la colère serait passé, Dean reviendrait, et que tout rentrerait dans l'ordre. Il savait qu'il l'avait vraiment bien énervé cependant, son frère n'y était pas allé non plus avec le dos de la cuillère ! Et il avait ce don unique qui pouvait le faire fondre en larmes ou au contraire le faire carrément sortir de ses gonds. Tout comme il avait le pouvoir de le rendre dingue sous ses caresses jusqu'à qu'il finisse par lui demander grâce ou il pouvait aussi choisir de se refuser à lui jusqu'à ce qu'il se mette à le supplier ! Dean était un garçon fabuleux mais avec tous les défauts qui allaient avec. Incroyablement Beau et Arrogant à souhait, et Sam savait parfaitement qu'il ne pouvait pas s'empêcher de l'aimer. Mais là, il avait vraiment dépassé les bornes ! Le cadet des Winchester poussa un profond et se dirigea vers la salle de bain, une bonne douche allait sûrement lui faire passer un peu ses idées noires…

Peu de temps après, Sam était sorti s'était rapidement séché et avait enfilé un pantalon de jogging et un T-shirt puis il était retourné devant l'écran de son pc. Il avait recommencé à pianoter sur son clavier et s'était laissé lentement absorber par le Cyber espace si bien qu'il ne vit pas le temps passer. Mais lorsqu'il regarda de nouveau sa montre, il vit qu'il était déjà plus de 3h du matin !

- Putain, c'est pas vrai… Je vais le tuer ! Marmonna-t-il entre ses dents.

Il s'était attendu à ce Dean aille traîner une heure ou deux, histoire de se calmer puis qu'il allait finalement rentrer à l'hôtel.

Des queues, oui !

Sur ce coup-là, il l'avait vraiment surestimé ! Carrément !

Et là, ça faisait déjà plus de 5 heures qu'il était parti en claquant la porte. A croire que cette fois-ci, il lui en voulait vraiment ! Le pire c'était qu'il n'avait pas pris sa veste, tout ce qu'il avait sur lui c'était son portable et il n'avait même pas pris son porte-feuille ! Et en plus pour arranger le tout, il avait bu plus que de raison ! Sans nul doute, qu'il avait sûrement croisé un bar sur sa route et qu'il avait continué à picoler pour ensuite aller, cuver dans un coin sombre! Ou pire… A moins que… Noooonnnn, il n'oserait pas.

Cependant, Sam commençait sérieusement à sentir l'inquiétude le gagner progressivement. N'y tenant plus, il sorti rapidement son portable et appuya sur la touche rappel automatique. Ce n'est qu'au bout de 10 minutes qu'il réussi à joindre son aîné ! Et là, il explosa littéralement :

- Putain Dean, ça fait plus de 5h que t'as disparu et là ça fait plus de 10 minutes que j'essaies de te joindre ! Mais qu'est ce que tu trafiques au juste, bordel de merde? S'exclama Sam, il entendait à peine la voix de son frère qui était couverte par une musique presque assourdissante.

- Quoi ? Qu'est ce que tu veux Sammy ? Cria Dean dans son téléphone, en se bouchant une oreille pour essayer d'entendre ce que lui disant son casse pied de petit frère.

- Tu te fous de moi ? Qu'est-ce que tu fabriques ? Quand est-ce que t'as l'intention de rentrer?

- Attends, tu m'as dit de me tirer ben c'est exactement ce que j'ai fait ! Tu me craches que si j'ai envie d'aller m'amuser, je pouvais parce que tu t'es tapes ! Alors faudrait vraiment savoir ce que tu veux Sammy !

« Non mais quel enfoiré ! Je le crois pas, sérieux ! Il m'a vraiment pris au mot, cet imbécile ! » Pensa immédiatement Sam.

- RENTRES A L'HOTEL OU JE VIENS TE CHERCHER ! Hurla-t-il hors de lui, le minute d'après.

Quelques secondes s'étaient écoulé quand il entendit clairement les basses à saturation et le rythme funky en fond sonore ainsi que les paroles :

_Ooooh, come on. Ooh yeah._

Well, I tried to tell you so (Yes, I did),  
But I guess you didn't know,  
As the sadest story goes,  
Baby, now I got the flow.  
'Cause I knew it from the start,  
Baby, when you broke my heart,  
That I had to come again,  
And show you that I'm real.

You lied to me,  
All those times I said that I loved you  
You lied to me,  
Yes, I tried, yes, I tried,  
You lied to me,  
Even though you know I'd die for you,  
You lied to me,  
Yes, I cried, yes, I cried  
Return of the Mack,  
It is,  
Return of the Mack,  
Come on,  
Return of the Mack,  
Oh, my god,  
You know that I'll be back  
Here I am.

Return of the Mack,  
Once again,  
Return of the Mack,  
Top of the world,  
Return of the Mack,  
Whatch my flow,  
You know that I'll be back,  
Here I go.

Or Sam connaissait cette chanson et il savait exactement où et quand il l'avait déjà entendu! Il se remémora cette soirée en une fraction de seconde :

MINI FLASH BACK

[Bal de promo de Dean en 1997. Dean ne voulait pas y aller mais leur père l'avait finalement convaincu. Quand ils l'avaient déposé devant le lycée, Sam avait clairement entendu la musique jusque sur le parking et juste avant que Dean descende de la voiture Sam avait demandé ce que c'était comme style et son frère avait laissé échapper un petit rire et lui avait répondu :

- Sammy, ça c'est de la New Jack, c'est « The Return of the Mack » de Mark Morrison!

Et en rentrant cette nuit là, Dean avait avoué qu'il s'était vraiment bien éclater ! ]

FIN DU FLASH BACK

Alors Sam compris tout de suite où se trouvait son aîné : il était dans un Nightclub. Ça ne faisait aucun doute !

Sam sentit le colère reprendre le dessus alors il se mit fulminer de rage !

« Alors cet imbécile m'a carrément pris au mot ? Non mais quel débile ! » Pensa-t-il.

Au moment où cette pensée lui traversa l'esprit, il entendit une belle voix masculine tout prés de Dean qui lui criait :

- Hey Baby, lâches-moi ce téléphone et viens danser !

Puis une voix féminine renchérit aussitôt :

- Allez, viens! Dépêches-toi ! On va bien s'éclater !

Là, il entendit clairement Dean répondre à ses deux compagnons de la nuit en gloussant :

- C'est bon ! Deux secondes, j'arrive ! Et arrêtez de me tripoter comme ça !

Mais Sam entendit la même voix masculine crier dans le téléphone :

- T'inquiètes pas, ON va s'occuper de lui !

Puis il entendit un brusque CLIC, signe qu'on lui avait carrément raccroché au nez !

Ce fut le crash qui fit exploser la soupape qui contenait encore sa colère ! Il sentit brusquement le tourbillon noir d'une fureur sans nom s'emparer de lui.


	3. Chapter 3

**[note de l'auteur : hey hey! voila le nouveau chapitre. je sais, ça a été trés long mais mieux vaut tard que jamais pas vrai? XD bon c'est un des plus longs et je dois dire que je suis pas trés fière de moi, voir pas du tout :( et je sais pas du tout ce que vous allez en penser mais bon je verrai bien. dans ce chapitre, on a retrouve un Sam très énervé et un Dean assez provocateur. je pense pas que je sois OFC mais bon on sait jamais et puis étant donné que c'est un Wincest (je le rappelle!) c'est forcément un peu OFC mais le tempérament de mes Boys préférés collent plus ou moins avec le contexte! bon allez j'arrête de blablater et je vous laisse avec ce chapitre qui je l'espère vous plaira! ]** **sur ce a bientot! et les reviews sont toutes les bienvenues merci d'avance! =)**

**C'était la NOTE de l'auteur :**

**BY Syriel-Stevenson-Taylor**

* * *

Troisième round

Live Nightclub, 4441 Collins Avenue, Miami Beach

4:56am

Sam était sur Washington Avenue, au volant de l'Impala garée au bord d'un trottoir et il poussa un soupir exaspéré ! Il avait enfin réussi à lui faire cracher le morceau ! Mais pour ça il lui avait fallu deux bonnes heures, une bonne centaine de coups de fil, des dizaines de chapelets d'insultes sur son répondeur, des menaces de mort, des excuses larmoyantes, et même des prières, pour que finalement cet espèce d'enfoiré daigne répondre à son appel!

Et bien évidemment il lui avait fallu encore une bonne dizaine de minutes en plus pour que cet imbécile lui avoue de but en blanc qu'il n'était en fait, qu'à 500 mètres de l'hôtel, sur Collins Avenue et qui plus est, dans un Nightclub pour être plus précis! En entendant cette confession ridicule, Sam avait bien failli lui dire d'aller se faire foutre puis de balancer son portable par la vitre ouverte pour qu'il aille s'écraser sur la route et qu'un de ces énormes Dodge roule dessus et l'écrabouille !

- NON MAIS QUEL CON ! PUTAIN DE BORDEL DE MERDE MAIS T'AURAS PAS PU M'EPARGNER DE TOURNER EN ROND DEPUIS DEUX HEURES ? Hurla-t-il au téléphone.

- Ben quoi ? C'est tout de même pas de ma faute si t'es stupide, Sammy ! Tu croyais peut être que j'allais me taper 20 bornes à pieds ou quoi ? Contrairement à toi, je suis loin d'être aussi con crois moi ! Répliqua Dean l'air de rien.

Sam entendit la même voix féminine qu'en début de soirée se rapprocher de Dean et lui dire:

- C'est avec qui que tu parles au tel ?

- Personne ! Lui Répondit Dean en pouffant de rire.

- Ah ouais ? Ben alors lâches-moi ce foutu téléphone et viens danser avec nous !

Puis quelques secondes plus tard, Sam entendit :

- Désolé Sammy mais il faut que je te laisse ! Bye, bye Baby!

Le dit-Sammy démarra l'Impala et reparti en direction de l'hôtel. Une fois arrivé, il d'entra dans le parking, se gara juste en face de la chambre qu'il partageait avec Dean et alla directement se changer plutôt que de se coucher en attendant patiemment que son imbécile de frère daigne rentrer de sa virée nocturne. Il ressorti aussitôt de la chambre vêtu d'un costard noir, avec le holster juste en dessous de la veste avec bien évidemment son arme bien calée dedans.

Ça lui donnait un air méchant et menaçant et c'était tant mieux, son frère lui même lui avait dit qu'il aurait fait un excellent agent fédéral s'il l'avait voulu, car il pouvait être à la fois sinistre, autoritaire et totalement dépourvu d'humour. A cette pensée, il ne pu s'empêcher de sourire, puis il remonta dans la voiture et continua sa route jusqu'au Live Nightclub. Il gara la voiture à proximité de la maudite boîte et arrêta le moteur ensuite il resta quelques instants derrière le volant à regarder en direction de l'entrée de la boite.

De loin, il vit que ce n'était pas aussi simple que ça de pouvoir entrer dans ce foutu bouiboui de merde. Néanmoins son regard se posa sur la boite à gants, et il savait que la solution se trouvait là, juste sous ses yeux. Il poussa un profond soupir et sorti ce qui allait lui permettre d'entrer sans se faire emmerder par les trois gorilles postés devant la double porte du Club. Tout ce qu'il espérait c'était que son abruti de frère n'en avait pas profité pour mettre les voiles avant qu'il n'arrive ! Toutefois la seule manière de le savoir, c'était de poser directement la question.

- Je sens que tu vas avoir de grosses bricoles, mon pauvre Dean… Murmura-t-il, en souriant.

Sam respira un grand coup et pris sa mine sérieuse et sinistre pour rester crédible puis il sorti de la voiture et se dirigea sans tarder vers la file d'attente stagnante devant l'entrée de la boite. Il contourna les barrières et arriva devant un des deux gorilles puis présenta la plaque du FBI sous le nez du type sans chercher à comprendre. Il sourit intérieurement en voyant l'homme blêmir.

- Une seconde, je vais chercher le responsable. Déclara le type.

Quelques secondes plus tard, il alla consulter un homme en costard noir posté devant la double porte. Ensuite le type en question arriva et se fendit d'un sourire hypocrite et demanda à Sam :

- Qu'est-ce que je peux faire pour vous Monsieur …?

- Agent Davis, FBI. Répliqua Sam d'un ton sec en montrant sa plaque. Puis il sorti une photo de la poche de sa veste et lui glissa sous le nez.

- Vous l'avez vu sortir du Club ou pas ?

- Ah ça, j'en sais absolument rien, pourquoi ? Répond le type.

- Bon, je vais essayer d'être clair, mon vieux. Il est plus de 5h du mat. Et à une heure pareille, ma patience a vraiment des limites, je suis crevé et tout ce que je veux c'est rentrer me pieuter ! Mais avant ça, il faut impérativement que je mettes la main sur ce p'tit rigolo que je t'ai montré en photo ! Donc je te repose la question : Est-ce que OUI ou NON tu l'as vu sorti du Club ou pas ?

- Peut être bien que Oui peut être bien que Non. Ça dépend. Répliqua le type tout sourire.

- Ah Toi, apparemment tu cherches vraiment à m'énerver c'est ça ? Tu crois peut-être que j'ai que ça à branler à une heure pareille ?

- Hey, Agent Davis, on dirait bien que vous avez vraiment aucun sens de l'humour, sérieux !

- Contentes toi juste de répondre à la question ! Rugit Sam d'un ton glacial.

- Wow, ok, ok, c'est bon ! D'abord, je peux savoir ce qu'il a fait ce type ? Demanda le grand brun en costard.

- Ça, c'est pas ton problème ! Par contre si tu me laisses pas entrer il y a un moyen très simple pour ça ! Alors ne m'obliges pas te mettre mon arme sur la tente pour me libérer le passage parce que je pense que ça risque de faire méchamment désordre !

- Ah ouais, carrément ! Bon écoutez, je l'ai pas vu sortir du club et si c'est comme ça que vous le prenez, Agent Davis, allez y. Par contre, je préfère vous prévenir tout de suite que là dedans même une chatte n'arriverait pas à retrouver ses p'tits, donc vous vous démerdez tout seul pour le retrouver ! Mais avant de vous laisser entrer, comme il faut que je remplisse mon quota de la soirée, je vais quand même vous faire une p'tite fleur pour bien vous montrer que malgré vos menaces, je suis pas un mec rancunier ! Déclara le type avant de saisir le tampon encreur et de balancer la marque du club sur le dos de la main de Sam.

- T'inquiètes pas pour ça ! Répliqua ce dernier.

Puis le type s'écarta de la double porte pour le laisser passer.

Une minute plus tard, Sam s'engouffra dans le Nightclub. Il fut accueilli par la musique qui faisait vibrer le sol et les murs tout autour de lui. Les paroles lui parvenaient et il ne pu s'empêcher de sourire face à leurs significations très explicites :

_Unplug the phone, girl, so we won't be disturbed  
But the way I want it, baby, is just you and me  
Well, run your fingers through my hair, girl (Run your fingers through my hair), and love me down  
'Cause your lovin' is the only thing tonight, girl, that I need  
Just keep it comin', baby, come on_

_Don't stop your love (No, no, ooh)_  
_Don't stop your love_  
_Don't stop your love (I need your lovin' right now)_  
_Don't stop your love (Ooh, baby)_

_Don't stop your love (Keep it comin' 24/7)_  
_Don't stop your love_  
_Don't stop your love (I need your lovin' right now)_  
_Don't stop your love_

Quelques instants après, il se dirigea rapidement vers le bar d'où on pouvait avoir une vue imprenable sur la piste de danse où se côtoyaient une foule de jeunes gens qui se déhanchaient sous le rythme envoûtant de la musique. Il lui fallut quelques minutes avant de pouvoir le distinguer parmi la foule. Puis il le vit. En pleine milieu de cette foule et il dut se rendre à l'évidence, Dean était horriblement sexy.

Et il bougeait tellement bien au rythme de la musique funky que c'en était presque indécent ! Mais bien évidemment cet abruti s'en foutait totalement et depuis le temps qu'il le côtoyait ça ne l'étonnait même pas. Un groupe s'était formé autour de lui et il y avait pas mal de filles mais aussi des mecs. Un garçon d'une vingtaine d'année se rapprocha suivit de très prés par une petite brune pulpeuse et là les choses prirent une drôle de tournure :

Dean se retrouva entre les deux et ces deux imbéciles se collèrent à lui comme deux vulgaires sangsues et commencèrent à se frotter allégrement contre lui en faisant des mouvements carrément obscènes, et cette vision a elle seule lui donnait de méchantes envies de meurtres ! La jeune fille qui était en face de Dean l'attira encore plus étroitement contre elle et osa glisser ses mains immondes sous le Tee-shirt du jeune chasseur pour aller le caresser sous le regard épouvanté de Sam.

Quelques minutes plus tard, les trois jeunes gens se retrouvèrent contre le comptoir de l'autre bar et c'est là que les choses avaient dégénéré. Le type qui se trouvait derrière Dean lui glissa à m'oreille :

- Hey ! On devrait aller dans le carré VIP comme ça on pourra continuer de s'amuser !

- Excellente idée ! Renchérit la jeune femme.

Sans même attendre sa réponse, ils l'entraînèrent vers une salle située un peu plus haut dans le Club. Sam le perdit momentanément de vue car une jeune femme sortie de nulle part s'agrippa spontanément à son cou comme un véritable parasite ! Puis elle pressa ses énormes seins tout contre lui et lui hurla dans l'oreille :

- Toi t'es le plus beau mec que j'ai jamais vu ! Allez viens avec moi, on va aller s'amuser !

- Navré, ma belle mais je suis pas là pour ça ! Donc trouves toi un autre jouet pour ce que tu cherches ! Répliqua Sam en détachant les bras de la demoiselle et il la repoussa fermement avant de s'éloigner.

Il se mit à maudire cette idiote car il avait beau regarder partout sur le dancefloor, Dean n'était nulle part ! Alors, il réfléchit quelques minutes, puis il su d'instinct où ces deux rigolos l'avaient entraîné. Tout ce qu'il espérait c'est que Dean était encore assez lucide pour ne pas se laisser faire, sinon Dieu seul savait ce qui pouvait arriver !

Sam se fraya un chemin difficile vers le carré VIP de la boite de nuit et ce qu'il y vit était un véritable cauchemar ! En effet, le garçon qu'il avait vu littéralement collé à son frère plus tôt, était à genoux sur le sol et était en train de glisser ses mains autour du bassin de Dean tout lui en léchant le ventre pendant que sa partenaire s'occupait de déposer des baisers langoureux sur son cou.

- Non mais quel con ! Jura-t-il entre ses dents. Il avait l'impression d'avoir atterri en plein dans un de ces mauvais films de cul !

En quelques secondes, les deux bouffons avaient inversé leurs places et ce fut la petite brune qui était à présent à genoux devant Dean et elle glissa ses mains jusque la ceinture du jeans et d'un geste expert la défit puis l'instant d'après elle commença à embrasser et à lécher le ventre plat et musclé du jeune chasseur pour descendre toujours plus bas !

Sam sentit une colère noire s'emparer de lui ! Si son frère n'était visiblement pas assez lucide pour repousser cette pouffiasse immonde qui était sur le point de lui faire une fellation en direct, eh bien lui, il n'allait sûrement pas la laisser le toucher. Sans compter que le garçon était en train d'embrasser Dean à pleine bouche pendant que l'espèce de sangsue avait le visage enfouis entre les cuisses de son frère et l'espace d'une fraction de seconde Sam se demanda sur lequel des deux son poing allait s'écraser ?

Son choix se porta sur le jeune mec qui était en train de caresser le corps de son frère comme s'il lui appartenait. Sam se fraya un chemin derrière le type en question et lui tapota brusquement l'épaule. Lorsque le garçon se tourna vers lui, Sam l'attrapa par son T-shirt et le souleva pratiquement du sol et lui dit sans mâcher ses mots:

_- _Arraches-toi de là vite fait avant de te prendre mon poing dans la gueule !

Le garçon le regarda l'air complètement perdu, puis il lui lança sur un ton sarcastique :

- Attends, mec ! Qu'est-ce que tu veux ? C'est quoi ton problème ?

- Mon problème ? C'est que le gars que tu te permts de tripoter depuis tout à l'heure c'est mon MEC ! Alors tu vas me faire le plaisir d'arrêter de le toucher avec tes mains dégueulasses, de fermer ta grande gueule et de t'arracher de là, ok ?

Le type ouvrit de grands yeux épouvantés et blêmit puis laissa échapper :

- Oh merde ! Désolé, mec! Sérieux! Je te jure que je savais pas qu'il était déjà pris!

- BEN MAINTENANT TU LE SAIS! ALORS TIRES TOI AVANT DE TE PRENDRE UNE DROITE! Vociféra Sam, sur un ton glacial.

L'espace d'une fraction de seconde, le type se dit qu'il avait fait la plus énorme connerie de toute sa courte vie, en effet, l'homme qu'il avait en face de lui était aussi terrifiant que beau et il savait que s'il faisait mine de vouloir jouer la provoc', il était sur et certain qu'il n'avait aucune chance face à un mec comme ça. Alors il déglutit difficilement et acquiesça vivement de la tête. Putain, ce mec l'avait véritablement terrifié et quelques secondes plus tard il se hâta de disparaître laissant sa partenaire de jeu à genoux sur le sol.

Surprise par ce qui venait d'arriver la jeune fille releva la tête et ne compris pas toute de suite ce qui se passer. C'est ce moment que choisi Sam pour la choper par la ceinture de son jean moulant et la tirer violemment en arrière pour la mettre debout et lui cracher :

- Toi, connasse, tu dégages de là avant je te défonces ta putain de sale gueule ! Souffla-t-il dans son oreille, avant de repousser la jeune fille avec dégoût.

La jeune fille lui lança un regard noir et s'en alla l'air furieux.

En voyant sa réaction, Dean éclata de rire. Il referma sa ceinture puis il se pencha vers l'oreille de son cadet et lui dit:

- Alors t'as finalement réussi à entrer?

- OUAIS COMME TU PEUX LE VOIR !

- Je peux savoir pourquoi t'as dégagé cette pauvre minette ? Elle a dût avoir la peur de sa vie !

- TU SAIS TRES BIEN POURQUOI, DEAN ! ALORS FERMES LA ET RENTRES AVEC MOI AVANT DE TE FAIRE EMBARQUER PAR N'IMPORTE QUI !

- Sinon quoi ? Tu vais me traîner par le peau du cul pour me ramener à l'hôtel ?

- C'EST AUSSI UNE SOLUTION !

- Hors de question, Sam ! Désolé mais ça, il fallait y penser avant de m'envoyer chier !

Et là, il le vit s'éloigner vers la piste de danse. Mais il le rattrapa en deux enjambées et le saisit brusquement par le bras et ne mâcha pas ses mots :

- JE VAIS PAS TE LE REPETER DEUX FOIS, DEAN ! RENTRES AVEC MOI, OK ?

A quelques mètres de là, la petite brune pulpeuse observait la scène, très intriguée. Elle se demandait bien ce que cet espèce de grand dégénéré en costard noir cherchait et quand elle vit l'autre type secouer lentement la tête en éclatant de rire, elle continua d'observer la dispute entre les deux et ça la faisait jubiler parce que le type aux cheveux blond foncés n'était pas du tout décidé a écouter l'autre. Quelle que fut la relation qu'il y avait entre ces deux la, il semblait y avoir un sacré problème entre les deux ! Quand elle vit le plus grand des deux saisir l'autre par le bras, elle décida d'intervenir !

La jeune fille s'interposa entre les deux et bouscula Sam avec une violence étonnante pour son gabarit et se mit à lui hurler d'une voix quasi hystérique en plein visage :

- VAS Y, TOI, LAISSES LE TRANQUILLE ET PUIS D'ABORD T'ES QUI ? TU SORS D'OU ET QU'EST CE TU LUI VEUX ?

Sam fut plus qu'étonné de voir cette petite idiote venir s'interposer entre Dean et lui. A croire que cette petite morue n'avait pas froid aux yeux !

- JE TE CONSEILLE DE TE MÊLES PAS DE ÇA, CONNASSE ! J'AI JAMAIS MIS DE DROITE A UNE MEUF MAIS JE RISQUE BIEN DE FAIRE UNE EXCEPTION AVEC TOI, SI TU LUI TOURNES ENCORE AUTOUR ! Répliqua Sam hors de lui.

- PUTAIN MAIS T'ES VRAIMENT GRAVE TOI ! TU VOIS PAS QUE TU L'EMMERDES ? Y VEUT PAS DE TOI ALORS TU DEGAGES ! Hurla-t-elle en le repoussant encore plus fort.

Sam éclata d'un rire sarcastique, la bonne blague ! Elle était bien bonne celle-là ! Il lui répondit du tac au tac :

- AH OUAIS ? TU CROIS ÇA? MAIS TU SAIS QUOI ? JE VAIS TE DONNER UN BON CONSEIL, PETASSE : TU FERAI MIEUX D'ALLER TE FAIRE METTRE AILLEURS AVANT QUE JE T'EN COLLE UNE !

- C'EST MOI QUE TU TRAITES DE PETASSE ? BEN VAS Y COLLES MOI UNE DROITE POUR VOIR, ET JE TE CREVE LES YEUX FILS DE PUTE !

Ça, c'était l'insulte qu'il ne fallait pas lui cracher en pleine figure. Surtout pas quand il était aussi furieux. Et Dean le comprit aussitôt quand il vit son frère cadet blêmir, il savait que s'il n'intervenait pas dans les secondes qui allaient suivre, la fille allait se prendre son poing dans la gueule, et fille ou pas fille, dans un moment comme celui-là, il en avait vraiment plus rien à foutre !

Et au moment où la fille allait se jeter sur Sam toutes griffes dehors, Dean eut la bonne idée de s'interposer entre les deux. D'un bras il empêcha son frère cadet de s'approcher de le jeune fille et de l'autre il maintint cette dernière à une distance raisonnable de Sam.

- Wow, wow, wow ! Calmes toi ma belle! Tu vas pas te battre avec un mec qui fait deux têtes de plus que toi, t'es tarée ou quoi ? Alors tu restes tranquille, idiote ! Ordonna-t-il à la jeune demoiselle furieuse.

- Et toi Sammy, tu te calmes aussi ok ? Tu vas pas te mettre à frapper des nanas, bordel t'es cinglé, sérieux ! Dit-il brusquement en regardant son cadet.

Il sentit que les deux concernés ne s'étaient pas calmés bien au contraire ! En effet, la jeune fille se colla brusquement à lui et glissa ses mains autour de sa taille et une main glissa sous son T-shirt tandis que l'autre se faufilait dans la ceinture de son jean pour aller palper ses fesses, puis sa bouche se colla à la sienne !

A ce moment-là, il entendit clairement Sam vociférer :

- PUTAIN ! JE VAIS LA MASSACRER !

Tout d'abord, pris par surprise, Dean ne réagi pas toute de suite et vu tout l'alcool qu'il avait ingurgité ce n'était pas étonnant, mais quelques secondes plus tard, il repoussa violemment la jeune fille si bien qu'il sentit des ongles acérés lui balafrer la hanche droite, signe que cette petite sorcière l'avait griffé !

- Wow ! Non mais t'es vraiment niquée du cerveau, pouffiasse ! Putain si c'est comme ça que tu comptais m'attirer dans ton pieu, ben tu peux toujours rêver, pauvre conne ! S'exclama-t-il.

Moins d'une minute plus tard, au moment même où il allait se prendre le poing de la fille dans la figure, Sam s'interposa et attrapa le poignet de la jeune fille puis il se pencha vers son oreille et lui dit :

- Tu ferai mieux de te tirer vite fait bien fait parce que là, je te garanti que tu viens vraiment de lui mettre les nerfs à vif ! Alors si tu veux pas qu'il passe ses nerfs sur toi, casses-toi ! Je vais te le répéter deux fois, Connasse !

Puis il la lâcha et la repoussa brutalement en lui ordonnant :

- DEGAGES !

La jeune fille lui jeta un regard horrifié, l'air de se demander si elle n'était pas tombé sur deux vrais psychopathes, dans le genre tueurs en série ou un truc dans le style et parti sans demander son reste.

Sam se tourna vers son frère et lui lança :

- Allez ! Tu t'es assez amusé comme ça! Maintenant, tu rentres avec moi!

- Han, Han ! Et si je veux pas ? Gloussa Dean.

- Eh bien, il y a une solution très simple pour régler le problème, Dean !

Sur ces mots, il sorti la paire de menottes de l'étuis en cuir accroché à sa ceinture et les secoua sous le museau de son frère.

- Nan, tu vas pas faire ça ? Répliqua Dean en éclatant de rire

- Ça dépend de toi Dean. Soit tu rentres avec moi, bien gentiment soit je vais devoir improviser et là, tu risques d'avoir quelques bricoles !

Dean lui fit un sourire éblouissant puis lui lança :

- Ben dans ce cas-là, attrapes moi si tu peux !

Puis il lui tourna le dos et reparti aussitôt vers le Dancefloor au moment où les énormes enceintes balançaient le rythme langoureux de « We Gonna Take U Back (Lude) / Don't Leave Me » . Et les paroles illustraient à merveille tout ce qu'ils pouvaient ressentir chacun de leur coté.

_What we're gonna do right here is go back  
Way back  
Back into time_

_No baby, no baby, no baby_  
_No, no, no_

_If you take your love away from me_  
_I'll go crazy_  
_I'll go insane_

Sam le rattrapa en deux enjambées et en une fraction de seconde, il le tira brusquement par le bras et le plaqua tout contre lui. Dean se retrouva étroitement coincé dans ses bras et il sentait les mains de son cadet posés sur ses reins et surtout qu'il n'avait aucune intention de le lâcher et il voyait bien qu'il était fatigué par ce jeu qui n'avait que trop duré à son goût.

- Tu crois que je rigoles, peut être ? Tu crois que je vais te laisser te faire tripoter comme ça, par n'importe qui ?

La musique continuait sur un rythme toujours aussi langoureux. Dean essaya de se dégager mais Sam ne desserra pas son étreinte pour autant. Puis il l'entraîna sans ménagement vers un des murs du fond plongé dans la pénombre et là il le plaqua brutalement contre le mur et lui bloqua les bras de part et d'autre :

- Ça t'amuse de me mettre les nerfs à vif comme ça ? Tu trouves ça fun peut être ?

- Et toi ça te tuerai de venir t'amuser un peu avec moi, de temps en temps? Rétorqua Dean sur un ton moqueur.

- T'appelles ça t'amuser? Non mais tu te fous royalement de ma gueule, c'est pas possible ! Bordel de merde, Dean, tu trouves ça amusant de te faire tripoter par n'importe qui ou je devrais plutôt dire : par n'importe QUOI ? Ça t'a pas même pas effleurer l'esprit que de te voir avec ces deux guignols, ça pouvait éventuellement me mettre hors de moi ?

Dean sentit sa colère monter d'un cran. Sam n'avait décidément pas choisi la bonne méthode ! Et plus il lui hurlait dessus et moins il allait obtenir de résultat. S'il croyait qu'il allait l'écouter une seconde de plus, eh bien il pouvait se fourrer le doigt dans l'œil jusqu'à la rétine !

- Hors de toi ? T'es jaloux, c'est ça ? Oh mais tu sais quoi ? Ta putain de jalousie de merde, tu peux te la carrer droit dans le cul, direct ! Parce que si tu crois que c'est en me hurlant dessus comme ça que tu vas obtenir ce que tu veux, ben crois moi que t'es vraiment mal parti Sam! Nan parce qu'au cas où tu l'aurai zappé : C'EST TOI même qui m'a dit de me casser ! Et c'est très exactement ce que j'ai fait ! Donc HASTA LA VISTA ducon !

La minute d'après il se libéra de son étreinte et le repoussa violemment. Puis il s'éloigna rapidement vers le bar. Il commanda deux bouteilles de whisky à un des barmans et alla s'installer confortablement sur une des banquettes dans un coin assez éloigné du Dancefloor et dans la pénombre.

Plusieurs personnes essayèrent de s'incruster sur la banquette avec lui mais il les envoya toutes balader sur un ton méprisant, les unes après les autres. A ce niveau-là, Sam avait bel et bien réussi son coup. Il l'avait vraiment bien énervé. Déjà, c'était une chose de ne pas vouloir sortir, ça ok. Il avait bien compris le message, car il avait été on ne peut plus clair.

Cependant, il n'était prêt d'oublier la manière dont il l'avait envoyé sur les roses sous prétexte qu'il était fatigué ! Il était crevé, d'accord, mais est-ce que ça lui donnait le droit de l'envoyer chier comme ça ? La première bouteille de whisky était finie et il avait bien envie d'entamer la deuxième. Mais ce n'était pas encore le bon moment. Il allongea ses jambes sur la banquette et resta plongé dans ses pensées. Il entendait les paroles du titre qui passait et il s'aperçu que c'était plus que vrai :

_You've got your problems baby  
And I've got mine  
Lets just end it all by putting it together, yeah  
Then you say you love me  
It don't mean a thing  
If you cared  
You'd be there  
Like you used to be, yeah  
_

Finalement, il décida d'entamer la 2eme bouteille de whisky. De toute manière, au point où il en était, ça n'allait pas changer grand chose et puis ça lui faisait un peu oublier tout le reste. Il sentit que ses yeux commençaient à se fermer, signe que l'alcool associé à la fatigue et au stress étaient en train d'avoir raison de lui.

Il tenta tout de même de rester éveillé néanmoins l'envie de fumer commença à lui vriller les nerfs mais pour pouvoir fumer, il fallait qu'il sorte son paquet qui se trouvait dans la poche de son jeans et il avait vraiment la flemme de fouiller. Un bâillement le prit par surprise et c'est là qu'il vit son frère cadet se frayer un chemin vers la banquette où il était installé. Il avait l'air complètement à bout de nerfs mais pour Dean c'était bien la dernière chose qui lui importait.

Il n'avait aucune envie de lui parler, et à vrai dire, il n'était plus du tout en état d'ouvrir le dialogue sur quoi que ce soit. Sam prit place près de lui et pour une fois, il ne dit rien. A croire qu'il ruminait sa colère ou autre chose, qui sait ? Dean laissa échapper un profond soupir et en profita pour finir sa bouteille de whisky. Il évitait de regarder son frère car sa colère après lui était toujours présente. Puis il décida de se lever et d'aller prendre l'air mais bien sur, une fois debout, la terre se mit à tourner violemment, un peu comme s'il se trouvait dans un de ces putains de manéges ! Et il manqua de peu de s'étaler de tout son long !

Mais Sam le rattrapa in extremis. Et il se retrouva avec le visage enfouis dans son cou. Il sentait ses bras autour de lui. A la fois puissants tout en étant d'une tendresse infinie, comme toujours.

- Hey Sammy… Si seulement, tu pouvais…

Mais il ne put finir sa phrase car Sam posa délicatement ses lèvres sur les siennes. Le baiser était si doux, qu'il apaisa instantanément sa colère. Peu à peu, le baiser se fit beaucoup plus intense et profond. Leurs mains se faufilèrent rapidement sur le corps de l'autre et leurs doigts se mirent à caresser fiévreusement la peau satinée. Sam glissa doucement ses mains sous le t-shirt de son aîné et savoura le contact de cette peau soyeuse sous ses doigts.

Quelques secondes plus tard, tous les deux se retrouvèrent étroitement enlacés l'un dans les bras de l'autre, et un problème de taille s'imposa entre eux : leurs érections dressées l'une contre l'autre étaient à leur maximum et il leur fallait faire un choix vite fait ! Rentrer à l'hôtel ce qui voulait dire, qu'ils allaient devoir attendre ou s'installer tout simplement sur la banquette et faire en sorte que leurs activités restent invisibles aux yeux des personnes alentour.

La décision était très facile à prendre : Sam attira Dean avec lui vers la banquette sans rompre le contact de leurs bouches scellées l'une contre l'autre. Il ne leur fallu que quelques minutes pour trouver la position idéale pour passer presque inaperçu. Sam avait attiré Dean pour qu'il s'installe sur ses genoux, face à lui de manière à ce que leurs corps soient presque imbriqués l'un sur l'autre. La chaleur irradiante de leurs chairs faisait monter la pression et leur gestes devenaient de plus en plus sensuels.

Il leur fallu moins de dix secondes top chrono pour que leurs deux triques soient délicieusement collées l'une contre l'autre, entre leurs deux corps agglutinés. Leurs mains se joignirent doucement et évoluaient dans un rythme parfaitement synchronisé.

Personne ne faisait attention à ces deux garçons qui s'embrassaient et se caressaient passionnément sur la banquette. Et ni l'un ni l'autre n'en avaient plus rien à foutre de ce qui pouvait bien se passer autour d'eux ! La seule chose qui leur importe sur le moment, c'était ce plaisir intense et diabolique, qu'ils étaient sur le point de partager ici-même, et tout de suite !

La jouissance vint les cueillir avec une intensité inouïe. Ils gémirent l'un contre les lèvres de l'autre, dans un baiser langoureux presque violent. Leurs sens étaient exacerbés au maximum et ils demeurèrent l'un sur les genoux de l'autre, comme ça les yeux dans les yeux et ils n'avaient nullement besoin de passer par des mots pour se faire comprendre l'un de l'autre.

Ils rhabillèrent en vitesse et Dean se leva le premier mais au moment où il allait entraîner Sam vers la sortie avec lui, les notes sensuelles d'un slow des plus romantiques se mirent à faire vibrer le sol et les murs tout autour d'eux. Et Dean se fendit d'un sourire plus que ravi. Et Sam compris tout de suite le message et la minute d'après, il saisit fermement la main de son frère puis tous les deux se frayèrent un chemin à travers la foule, mais le besoin vital de toucher le corps de l'autre et de le sentir sous ses mains, se fit brutalement ressentir. L'espace qui les séparer, aussi infime soit-il, était carrément insupportable alors ils se retrouvèrent étroitement enlacés, bras dessus, bras dessous en direction de la sortie toute proche.

Ils savaient tous les deux ce qui allait suivre sitôt qu'ils allaient atterrir à l'hôtel. Une fois dehors, l'espace d'un instant, Dean s'arrêta et se tourna franchement vers son frère cadet et sans vraiment chercher à comprendre et posa ses lèvres soyeuses sur celles de Sam. Le monde autour d'eux pouvait bien s'écrouler, mais la seule chose qui leur importait c'était de sentir la bouche de l'autre sur la sienne, leurs langues qui se touchaient et se caressaient langoureusement. Ils se séparèrent à contre en sachant que ce n'était que partie remise.

Et quelques instants plus tard, ils étaient dans la voiture et Sam prit la direction de l'hôtel…


	4. Chapter 4

**HEY HEY voila donc le chapitre FINAL. j'y ai mis le temps mais je l'ai quand meme fini! Alors ceux qui m'aiment me suivent XD et la quand je dis ça, je me comprends. je suis pas du tout fière de moi je sais pas si cette fin va vous convenir ou pas mais je verrai ça avec les reviews (s'il y en a cela va de soit!) lol reste olus qu'à me remettre sur mes autres fics (dieu sait qu'elles sont nombreuses mdr) mais la je vais changer de tactique, je m'explique : au lieu de mettre les chapitres au fur et mesure qu'ils sont terminés pour chaque fics, je vais faire en sorte de mettre des fics déjà terminées. je pense que ce sera le mieux comme ça, disons que je me prendrais plus du tout la tete XD **

**bon j'arrête mon blabla et je vous laisse avec ce dernier chapitre. **

**c'était la note de l'auteur :**

**BY Syriel ^^**

* * *

DON'T STOP YOUR LOVE CHAPITRE FINAL

Quatrième Round:

9:45pm

Hotel Ocean Spray, chambre 45, 4130 Collins Avenue Miami Beach

Sam eut vraiment beaucoup de mal à émerger. En fait, c'est un air relativement frais qui le força à émerger. Il ouvrit difficilement un œil et regarda le petit radio réveil posé sur la table de nuit et vit qu'il était déjà presque 10h du soir. La fenêtre était grande ouverte, et il sentait que l'air frais s'engouffrait par l'ouverture, et faisait lentement danser les épaisses tentures qui pendaient de chaque cotés de la grande baie vitrée.

Quelques instants plus tard, il commença à prendre conscience que son corps reposait sur quelque chose de doux, ferme et délicieusement chaud. L'espace d'un instant, il se demanda s'il n'était pas encore en train de rêver mais la vue d'une épaule musclée en gros plan, lui indiqua aussitôt qu'il était bel et bien au lit…

Avec Dean.

Sa nuque était un peu douloureuse mais il savait qu'il pouvait faire avec. Il sentait les mains de Dean sur ses reins, et c'est là qu'il se rendit compte qu'il était complètement vautré sur son frère ! Et pour cause il s'était carrément endormi sur lui.

Ses hanches étaient étroitement pressées contre celles de Dean, et Sam s'aperçu avec un petit pincement au cœur que Dean avait dû supporter tout son poids pendant… Presque 8h ! En somme, une bonne centaine de kilos de muscles, rien que ça…

Sachant qu'il s'était assoupi en début d'après midi, vers 2h pour finalement s'endormir aussi sec, juste après et tout en ayant sa queue toujours enfoncée en lui. Et…

Il sentait qu'il y était toujours. L'espace d'une fraction de seconde, il se demanda comment Dean avait pu s'endormir dans une telle position ! Lui-même n'aurait jamais pu supporter ce poids et ce pendant tout ce temps, il aurait forcément fini par se soustraire à ce poids quasi insupportable pour pouvoir enfin dormir dans une position plus adéquate et plus reposante.

L'espace de quelques secondes, il se sentit un peu honteux de s'être laissé aller comme ça, mais l'instant d'après, l'idée même de savoir que Dean l'avait laissé s'endormir comme ça, était bien la preuve qu'ils étaient vraiment faits l'un pour l'autre, et c'était un fait incontestable !

Il se pencha et posa doucement ses lèvres sur celles de son frère et sentit ce dernier répondre franchement à son baiser. Et lorsqu'il sentit la langue exquise de Dean venir à la rencontre de la sienne, il senti sa queue durcir encore plus qu'elle ne l'était déjà.

Cette langue lui faisait un effet impossible à ignorer. A chaque contact, son corps régissait, ses sens étaient en ébullition et tout ce qu'il voulait c'était que ce baiser ne finisse jamais. Ses mains se déplacèrent délicatement vers les hanches du corps sur lequel il était puis il les saisit fermement et en profita pour s'enfoncer un peu plus en lui.

Un gémissement de pur extase se transmis de Dean jusqu'à lui, signe qu'il appréciait réellement ce qu'il s'apprêtait à lui faire. Leurs bouches ne se quittaient presque pas et c'est le manque d'air qui les força à se séparer quelques minutes. Pendant ce temps là, Sam commença un léger mouvement de va et vient, tout en douceur et tout en appuyant le bout de sa queue à un endroit bien précis.

Le premier impact fut carrément prodigieux car l'instant d'après, il entendit un délicieux soupir sensuel fuser entre les lèvres de Dean et bientôt, il sentit que ce dernier bougeait au même rythme que lui si bien que chaque impact étaient renforcé de manière phénoménale. La collision parfaite de son gland avec la prostate lui procurait des sensations incroyables, ce qui l'incita à approfondir et à accélérer ses mouvements.

Ses coups de reins se firent plus rapides et profonds et quelques secondes plus tard, Dean se répandit entre leurs deux corps étroitement imbriqués l'un sur l'autre, en s'agrippant aux épaules musclées de son cadet. Puis, Dean se redressa légèrement pour susurrer à son oreille :

- Allez Sam, jouis pour moi…

Et rien que le fait d'entendre cette voix qu'il aimait tant au creux de son oreille, Sam sentit ses sens exploser tous en même temps, et l'instant d'après, il se laissa plonger dans un orgasme volcanique, et déversa toute sa jouissance à l'intérieur de son frère aîné. Puis il se retira tout doucement et s'allongea sur le dos et attira Dean dans ses bras.

Ce dernier en profita pour lui mordiller délicatement le cou avant de déposer un tendre baiser sur sa joue et d'essayer de se relever sans succès. Son dos était littéralement massacré. Il se blotti tout contre son frère puis lui lança :

- Hey, Sam ?

- Quoi ? Répliqua doucement l'interpellé.

- La prochaine fois que tu t'endors sur moi, je te tue !

Sam laissa échapper un petit rire.

- Ouais, si tu veux. Mais, entre nous, avoues que tu aimes ça, pas vrai ?

- Ouais, mais c'est pas une raison ! Rétorqua Dean, en prenant un air faussement outré.

Il se redressa non sans mal, en poussant un terrible gémissement de douleur puis reprit :

- Attends, je peux savoir pourquoi cette putain fenêtre est grande ouverte ?

- Je te rappelle que c'est toi qui l'a ouverte, quand on est rentré ce matin… Répondit Sam, sans ouvrir les yeux.

- Vas la fermer ! J'ai froid ! Ordonna Dean sans chercher à comprendre.

- Tu rigoles, j'espère ? T'as qu'à bouger tes fesses, Dean ! Répliqua Sam sans détour.

- Et puis d'abord, il est quelle heure ? Demanda Dean sans l'écouter.

- Pas loin de 11h du soir, pourquoi ? T'as un rendez-vous quelque part ? Répondit Sam sur un ton moqueur en se redressant sur un coude.

- Ouais, exactement ! Dans la salle de bain, Chucklehead ! Rétorqua Dean en pouffant de rire.

Il se leva un peu trop brusquement et son dos émit une violente protestation.

Sam se délecta quelques minutes de ce corps sculptural qu'il aimait tant. Son regard épousait les formes parfaites et ses yeux tombèrent instantanément sur les traces d'ongles sur la hanche droite. Quatre sillons écarlates qui ornaient la peau immaculée. Il poussa un profond soupir presque exaspéré. Sérieusement cette espèce de petite morue ne l'avait pas raté.

Ces griffures immondes lui rappelèrent leur mésaventure dans ce maudit nightclub. Qui aurait cru qu'il se montrerait aussi possessif ? Et chose quasi absurde, au moment où il avait vu cette idiote embrasser Dean, il avait ressenti une fureur effroyable s'emparer de lui. Et la haine qu'il avait éprouvé envers cette fille, à ce moment-là, dépassait de loin tout ce qu'il avait pu ressentir avant ça.

Il était toujours plongé dans ses pensées quand il sentit une main délicate se poser sur son épaule. Il leva les yeux et rencontra le regard éblouissant de son frère. Deux émeraudes limpides et aussi brillantes que de grands yeux de chat, un peu comme que si c'était le soleil lui même qui venait de poser ses yeux sur lui.

- Hey Sammy? Tu pourrais répondre quand je te pose une question… Déclara doucement Dean.

- Hein ? Tu disais ?

Il vit Dean secouer lentement la tête, avec l'air de dire :

« Après, c'est à moi que tu reproches de pas écouter ce que tu dis ? »

Il s'éloigna lentement en resserrant le drap autour de ses reins avant d'aller fermer la grande baie vitrée. Sam se contenta de le regarder avec un sourire rêveur. Il dut se rendre à l'évidence, Dean était un garçon superbe. Et même s'il lui arrivait parfois, voir souvent, de se comporter comme un vrai connard, que sa beauté était pratiquement égale à son arrogance, Sam lui vouait une adoration sans borne. Il fallait bien l'avouer, Dean était le seul et l'unique à qui appartenait son cœur.

Sa présence quasi permanente était tout ce dont il avait besoin, et la terre pouvait bien s'arrêter de tourner, il n'en avait plus rien à foutre, du moment que son frère était là, c'est tout ce qui comptait à ses yeux ! Et il savait parfaitement que c'était réciproque. Et ça, le grand Dean Winchester ne l'avouera jamais ouvertement, mais Sam n'était pas dupe, il avait vu ce qui se cachait derrière cette carapace quasi blindée.

Perdu dans ses pensées, mais surtout dans la contemplation de ce corps sculptural qui bougeait nonchalamment dans la pièce, tel un félin repu, Sam sursauta presque en entendant le voix de Dean à quelques centimètres de son oreille :

- Bon, P'tit Génie… Tu viens prendre ta douche, ou tu comptes attendre le déluge ? Nan, parce que je sais pas si t'as remarqué mais je te signale quand même que la baignoire est assez grande pour deux, alors je te conseille de lever ton joli cul de ce lit avant que je change d'avis…

Devant la lueur explicite qu'il vit dans les yeux de son aîné, Sam ne se fit pas prier davantage. Entre deux langoureux baisers, il se laissa entraîné vers la grande salle de bain. Et quelques minutes plus tard, les deux garçons plongèrent dans un délicieux nuage de mousse onctueuse dont les effluves enivrantes de vetiver et de bois de santal envahirent toute la salle de bain…

FIN


End file.
